Hello in Spanish is Hola
by Ignite The Spark
Summary: Stiles has an A in Spanish. Scott has a C... Erica is failing... and Boyd and Isaac take French. So when a new pack comes into town that speaks only Spanish, Derek is forced to rely on Stiles broken language skills to communicate. Little did he know... Written by a friend in an rp who doesn't have a FF account, so I'm posting it cause I cracked up so hard. 3 LOVE YOU GIRL


"He doesn't know what he's saying," Erica repeated for the third time that night in the past five minutes and Derek turned and glared darkly at her. Isaac dug his claws into her arm and she jumped yelping and turned glaring at him then back at Derek. "Well he doesn't." Derek turned to where Stiles was waved his arms and speaking just as quickly as in Spanish as he usually did in English. He really didn't see anything wrong with it except for certain awkward pauses where the other side would simply stare. The other side were a group of all male, all tan skinned, shirtless, Mexican wolves. Like Twilight but Spanish speaking and without the token girl. They had been hunting in their territory and Derek finally tracking them down had no option but to use Stiles as a translator. Scott and Erica were both epically failing Spanish (Actually Scott had a C, Erica was the one with an actual F) and Boyd and Isaac were both in French. The two had traded a fist pump when the wolves had yelled out in Spanish, Boyd was now looking to Isaac with a 'See this is why French is better' look and Isaac is nodding, but only when Derek has his back turned.

"Oh my god, he does /not/ know what he is saying!" Erica shouts and gestures to Stiles wildly turning to Derek. "Stop him you fool!" Derek glares again, teeth baring and she whines low in her throat. "But he doesn't"

"Says the girl who is failing Spanish," Derek states simply, wishing he could rub his temples with appearing weak. Since when did he become a parents? Gawd, the last parent-teacher conferences had been hell and Erica was the main trouble maker. How someone could go from a top student to one failing two classes (English and Spanish. ENGLISH) he had no idea and his head hurt and, "Failing worse than /Scott/." Somewhere behind him he hears Scott make a indignant noise followed by a whine cause yeah it's true. And Allison, he sees from the corner of his eyes, is patting his shoulder and pressing a kiss to his cheek and suddenly Scott doesn't care anymore. It reminds him of Dug from UP, which he watched last pack bonding time because /Stiles/ had decided it was a good idea. (He'd never admit it but the movie was better than he thought and he'd rewatched the beginning again on Youtube twice).

"Low." Erica growls as Boyd grins, stifling a laugh. She bares her teeth angrily but thankfully, Derek thanks whatever higher power caused this, doesn't say another word. He turns back to the other pack and Stiles. And one of its members is rubbing his face against Stiles' neck and Derek is snarling with anger, eyes red and ready to throw him off and tear everything to shreds when he hears a sigh behind him and Erica steps forward, purposely blocking his path toward the two and shouting something he doesn't understand but can swear is perfect Spanish.

The other pack is as surprised as he is and she's speaking so fast that he can't even catch a word in between. She tears the shocked Stiles from the other wolf, snarls something that is clearly very insulting and wraps an arm around Stiles' waist. Possessively. Derek finds he can live with it and steps forward as she continues speaking to them. One of the Mexican wolves is unpleased and is saying 'Puta,' and Erica is biting back with 'Maricon'. One of the wolves in the back looks impressed, laughs and steps forward. Derek stiffens because finally the alpha.

"My beautiful senorita," He says in an accented English, "I did not know you spoke our tongue." Erica gives that unimpressed look that she gives him whenever he tries to order her to do something that she's not willing to do anyway and checks out her nails. "I was under the impression that the human was the best you could do." "Oh he is the best I can do." Erica replies without skipping a beat and literally reaches over to squeeze Stiles' crotch, EVERYTHING IS RED AGAIN CAUSE THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE, but then he breathes and is calm. "If you get what I'm saying." She gives that shit eating grin he wishes he'd never taught her sometimes, but not now cause the confusion on the wolves faces is priceless. And no he does not fake a cough to hide a laugh, there really is some sort of rabbit bone in his throat.

He glares at Isaac and Boyd who are snickering behind their hands, because they /knew/ Erica could do this. He decides that next full moon he's going to release plenty of innocent wild animals out and hope they eat them and feel sick and... wait then he has to deal with it. Fuck. Erica is saying something in Spanish again and the other alpha is eyeing him while Stiles stands there like a statue, staring at his crotch like it's on fire. He doesn't blame him Erica... is intense to say the least.

"Oh well my apologies. I was under the impression that the Hale family was dead." He swallows, realizing he's being addressed and nods simply because he wasn't really paying attention.

"Well as you can tell," His wolves are closing around him, Erica's hand grabbing his, Isaac pressing a hand to his shoulder, Boyd on his lower back, Jackson (where the fuck was he before?!) grabbing his forearm tightly, Scott and Allison grabbing his other arm and Lydia having the gall to grab his ass. Cause only she would, but they're all there. His pack, his family. "The Hale family is still here." Erica says simply and squeezing ever so lightly. "We aren't going anywhere." The alpha nods first to him, then to Erica.

"Good pack you have." He says simply and Derek snaps out, "Not good," the group flinches away except for Boyd who grins, cause he gets it. Definitely his favorite, "the best." The alpha grins and nods, shouts something in Spanish and they're gone. The half naked boys and their scents.

"Oh thank god." Stiles squeaks and Erica rolls her eyes shoving him toward Derek, "Hey! Ow!" Derek catches him and looks down staring, Stiles grins nervously and he growls.

"I thought you had an A in Spanish?"

"I do! Well I mean I did last year when I took it." Derek wants to face palm or smack Stiles in a wall, lack of being able to do both he leans down and kisses him.

"Idiot." He grounds out and hears Erica laugh, "You're not home free either!"

The pack is laughing and Stiles is once again a statue, because well Derek is intense. He grins, it was totally worth fucking up his Spanish more than usual.


End file.
